Orange and Blue
by Kiira Nailo
Summary: MinaRowen Can two people find love in space, or is that lust? Warning: Sexual content, do not read if it is offensive to you complete


Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Ronin Warrior characters, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: R(NC-17 yeah!)  
  
Main Characters:  
Mina Aino aka: Sailor Venus  
Rowen Hashiba aka: Rowen of the Strata  
  
The One and Only Chapter: Coming Together  
  
The blue haired, blue eyed owner of the armor of the strata waited peacefully for his companions to find him. The only thing was that he was waiting in side of a bubble in outer space. He didn't mind though, space was peacefull and quiet. Until one day, when he spotted something glowing orange coming toward him.  
  
'What the hell is that?' He thought silently. It was moving at a fast pace towards his bubble.  
  
Meanwhile: ...................  
  
A blonde haired, blue eyed scout of love and beauty tore through space at a tremendous pace. She was trying to get to earth and fast. She noticed something straight ahead. It resembled a bright blue star, but as she got closer, too close, she realized that there was a person inside.  
  
"Oh no, we're gonna colide!" she said outloud.  
  
Bubble Boy: .................  
  
"It's gonna hit me!" He prepared for impact, eyes closed, but none came. When he opened his eyes, a beautiful blonde was standing infront of him, staring in disbelief.  
  
"How did that happen?" She asked outloud to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know, but why are you here?" He asked.  
  
The girl finaly, actually looked at him. He was gorgeous! She just stared for a few seconds, mouth hanging open, before she regained her composure.  
  
"I was on my way to earth." The blonde replied "Then bam! I'm in here."  
  
"Oh, well I'm waiting for some people from earth, so you gotta leave!" He said angrily.  
  
"I can't!" she protested. She already knew she was stuck there. "You're aura is messing with mine and it wont let me leave!"  
  
"Damn it. I don't want to be stuck here with a ditzy blonde." He replied heatidly.  
  
"Ditzy? Kiss my ass! Or better yet maybe I should kick yours!" She was seething. 'How dare him!'  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight, especially a girl. Maybe we should start over and try to make the best of this." He had calmed himself down, knowing that anger and impatience was getting the best of him and shouldn't take it out on her, the gorgeous blonde haired beauty that was standing a few feet from him.  
  
"Ok, ok, you're right, I'm sorry. My name is Mina Aino." She replied, holding her hand out.  
  
"I'm Rowen Hashiba." he took hand in his and squeezed it gently. Much to Mina's surprise, her body tingled with excitement. The excitement of him touching her. She gasped.  
  
Rowen stared at her sudden expression of shock and confusion. 'She looks adorable....wait a minute. I can't be thinking this. Who knows when the guys will find me. Then we'll go our seperate ways.' He looked away, out into the nothingness, anywhere but at her.  
  
'He's so cute, damn it, why did this happen? I like the guy already and I just kinda bumped into him, though I still think I should kick his ass....' Her mind wandered, as did her eyes, as the they traveled down his nicely toned body. 'Space did him good.' She thought silently, with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She blushed, then looked away. 'I can't be thinking like this. We won't be out here forever, soon we'll have to go our seperate ways.'  
  
Rowen stole a glance at the now silent beauty. She was looking out into space with a small blush on her cheeks. 'What is she thinking about?' He wondered as she sighed heavily and allowed herself to slide down the wall of the bubble and into a sitting position. Her legs were tucked tightly against her body as her arms rested upon her knees, and her head was upon her arms.  
  
'She looks so sad.' He thought, guilt etched across his handsome features.  
  
She looked up at him. 'Why is he looking at me like that? He looks like he's ashamed or something.' She looked back out into space.  
  
His heart jolted. 'She didn't smile, she didn't frown, she didn't do anything but look at me with those eyes.' He too leaned back against the bubble and slid into a sitting position. His was more relaxed and laid back.  
  
She looked at him again as he slid down. She could see his body better from her sitting position. She watched greedily as his shirt came up for a brief moment, exposing some of his muscled skin. That made her smile. In her mind she was thinking about all the wonderfull things he could do with that body. Her smile widened.  
  
He looked over at her. 'She's smiling at me! Not just a little tiny smile, but a big smile! She's not mad at me. She wants me!' He returned her smile.  
  
Mina snapped out of her la la land experience and noticed him smiling at her. 'Oh shit, I was smiling like a fool. At least he's returning the gesture.' She thought. 'Wait, that means he wants me!' She kept smiling.  
  
"So Rowen, how long before those people get here?" She asked after long minutes of silence.  
  
"I don't know, it could be hours, days, weeks......"  
  
"Wonderfull." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What? You don't want to be here?" He asked. 'With me?' His mind added.  
  
"No offense to your little bubble thing here, but I have things to do, ya know? I have a princess that I have to protect." She stated. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her while I'm not there." She hung her head once again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know what it feels like, trust me."  
  
Her head came back up and her eyes locked onto his.  
  
"You know what its like?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, He's not a prince or anything, but me and three other guys protect him. He's the only one that can save our world." He explains.  
  
"But, the princess is the only one who can save our world!" Mina exclaimed, slightly confused.  
  
"Maybe they can both save the world." Rowen said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at Mina again. She had a small twinkle in her eye and her nose twitched slightly. She gave him one of those 'I've got a plan and you're gonna help me' looks.  
  
"Oh Rowen, sweety...." She started, crawling toward him on her hands and knees.  
  
"Uh, yes?" He questioned. 'What is she doing, why is she looking at me like that?'  
  
"I need you to do me........a favor." She finished, going inbetween his legs, putting both arms on each side of him, her face inches from his.  
  
His heartbeat lept, racing through his body like an inferno. He gulped. She was so damned close.  
  
"Um....what...k..kind of favor?" he asked, voice shaking from his nervousness. She just smiled.  
  
"I want you to help me get my princess and your friend together, maybe then, they would be unstoppable." She said.  
  
He blinked a few times and smiled. "How many friends do you have?" He asked, forming his own plan.  
  
"The princess and three others." She replied.  
  
"Well I have my friend and three others, let's hook them all up!" he suggested.  
  
"Way cool! I've got first dibs!" She exclaimed excitedly, loosing her balance and landing face first into his lap.  
  
He blushed, then smiled. 'Serves you right for wanting my friends and not me.' He thought smugly.  
  
When she looked at him, her face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I lost my balance, I didn't mean to uh, yeah, land there." She appologized, babbling like a fool. She remained in her position.  
  
"So, do you think......." He began, leaning in closer.  
  
Her heart lept. 'He's gonna kiss me.' Her mind scramed.  
  
"you could get off of me now?" He asked, slightly smirking. He knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Yeah sure." She got up from her position slowly, giving him a view down her scout uniform, then up her skirt as she stood. 'Stare all you want you ass, 'cause you're not getting any of this V-babe!' His mouth hung open at the sight of her shapely legs and smooth thighs. As his thoughts began to wander, she snapped him out of it with a question.  
  
"So, are you're friends all hot? I can't wait to meet them!" She knew this would make him mad again.  
  
"How would I know, I'm a guy." He responded, looking away from her victorious smile.'She knows it makes me mad when she says stuff like that.' He looked up at her again. 'I wonder what she would do if I just kissed her? Kissed her to wipe that smirk off her face.' He stood up and moved closer to her, watching her face as suprise etched across her features.  
  
"What are you....."She began, but was silenced by his lips touching hers. Her body trembled. This was what she wanted.  
  
As quickly as the kiss began, it ended, leaving her wanting more and him triumphant. She slowly opened her eyes to see him with a slight smirk once again.  
  
"You like that?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, it was weak." She replied, once again hitting a soft spot on his ego. He looked at her in shock.  
  
'She was expecting that? She didn't like it?' He was seething.  
  
On the outside, she looked unimpressed and annoyed at him, but on the inside her mind was going wild. 'He kissed me! He actually kissed me! What a hotty! What a hunk!'  
  
"What a tease!" The last part she accidently said outloud, not realizing what she had said.  
  
"I'm a tease?" He asked, smile forming on his lips. 'She did like it! Sly little vixen.'  
  
"Er, did I say that outloud?" She was humiliated.  
  
"Yes, you did." He leaned in and kissed her again, more hungrily this time. She responded with just as much force, suprising him in the process. He didn't think she could be this aggressive. He liked it! He pressed her back against the bubble, she had no where to go. It's not like she noticed. She was too absorbed in his kiss to know where she was. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and his were wrapped firmly around her. Neither wanted the kiss to end, yet they needed to breathe eventualy.  
  
Rowen slowly broke off the kiss as he did before, but this time he looked at her with a sincere smile upon his face.  
  
Mina hesitently opened her eyes and looked at the gorgeous creature before her. Never had she been kissed the way he had kissed her. His mouth ravishing hers in a dire need of passion. She was hopeless. 'I'm still tingling.' She thought silently, looking at his warm, inviting smile and still feeling the pressure of him arms around her waist. She returned his smile and impishly pouted.  
  
"Is that all I get?" She asked innocently. She craved more. So much more. 'Who cares that we're stranded out here in the middle of space, , not knowing when his friends are gonna come. I'm the scout of love damn it!'  
  
His smile grew larger at her words. She wanted him. There, now. 'This is the best day of my life! A gorgeous, vibrent, aggressive girl that somehow ended up in my little bubble in outer space.'  
  
He kissed her again, as agressive as ever, moving his hand under her short skirt to grasp her slightly rounded butt. She gently moaned in response, ,pushing her chest out, making him more aware of her firm breasts against him. She ran her fingers through his tossled blue hair, enjoying the feeling of holding him close. Never being very patient, Mina grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it upwards, taking it off and over his head.  
  
"Feisty arn't we?" He asked, watching her eyes hungrily take in the sight of his bare flesh.  
  
Running her hands over his toned muscles, she looked up at him. "I'm not feisty, I just know what I want."  
  
He grinned, quickly taking off her scout uniform.  
  
"Hey!" She wasn't prepared for her clothes to come off so soon.  
  
"Fair's, fair." He replied, dropping her garnments to the ground, leaving her entirely naked.  
  
"Oh yeah....."She grabbed his jeans, undoing them in the process, then pulled them down, stripping him.  
  
"Well, now we're both naked, truce?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Not a chance." She pushed him against the side of the bubble and coaxed him down on the bottom, her eyes never leaving his. Her hands gently trailed down his chest and stomache, finaly reaching their destination, his already hardening staff. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of it. It was enormous!  
  
'How is this big thing going to fit inside me?' She thought. She kissed him once more before her head traveled downwards, to test out her magic.  
  
Rowen gasped as he felt her delicate hand upon him. Excitement stirred through his loins as she lowered her head.  
  
'A beautiful blonde is going to....' His thoughts began, but ended abruptly as she jerked her head up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Now who's the tease?" He mumbled slightly. She had him at the breaking point. He would do anything to feel her wet lips on his hardened cock.  
  
She looked at him with those vibrant eyes of hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"Nope." He responded, closing his eyes.  
  
She took the oppertunity to gently lick the tip of his posession. His sharp intake of breath told her that he wasn't expecting it. She gracefully slid it in her mouth, making sure to run her tongue along the sides, making him moan in response. She suckled, licked and teased until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of her mouth, making her frown.  
  
"What?" Was all she asked, thinking she had done something wrong.  
  
"If you keep doing that I won't be able to please you later." He replied breathlessly.  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing she could say, blushing at the thought.  
  
He gently laid her on her back, kissing her fiercly. His hands found her soft mounds of flesh that enticed him earlier. It was her turn to moan uncontrollably. He moved one hand down across her flat stomache and into the golden curls that surronded her womanhood. Stroking lightly, he found her swollen nub. She gasped deeply. Smiling at her response, he carefully slipped a finger into her moist, wet opening, moving it slowly in and out. Her squirming and short intake of breath told him that she was more than ready. They looked at each other, both knowing that he was about to make her his. He eased between her legs, hard shaft hovering at the opening.  
  
"Are you a ....uh...." He began.  
  
"Virgin?" She finished. "No, I've done this before, just once." She answered truthfully.  
  
He nodded and began to slowly slip inside of her, filling her with his hardness. She moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Wrapping her legs around him, she thrusted her hips toward his, making the impact deeper. He was amazed at how wonderful she felt. He had never felt anything like this. The motion of his hips went slow at first, filling her, teasing her. He began a quicker pace, in and out, deeper, faster. She was spinning out of control, her body ached with a growing need of release. Her moans grew louder as his pace intensified. He was going over the edge, but he had to hold on, just a bit longer. He knew she was close. Then she released, stars spiraling through her head, back arching from pleasure. He had felt her hit her peak and he too had release from the throbbing pleasure. His mind swirled and his breath was ragged. Collapsing on top of her, he wrapped his arms around her still trembling form. Both breathless, they lay in silence, thinking of what had just happened. Mina had a soft smile and the hint of a blush. Rowen was beaming with happiness. He had pleased her well and she had pleased him more than she knew.  
  
"So what happens now?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Well, I immagine there will be more of this before my friends find me." He replied, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
"And after that?" She asked, blushing from his gesture of intimacy.  
  
"Then we'll be together. You can get a hold of your friends and have them meet up with us. You will be staying with me of course."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me." She kissed him fully, giving in to her sudden need of contact.  
  
"So eager to go at it again?" He teased.  
  
"Only with you." She replied.  
  
He kissed her lovingly, knowing that he had found his match, and he would never let her go, no matter what the consequences.  
  
END!!!  
  
Well, what do you think about the scout of love and the ronin warrior? This is just one of my favorite couples. Hope you enjoyed.....though it was a little naughty....I just couldn't help myself ^-^  
  
~~Kiira Nailo~~ 


End file.
